


The Eggs are Burning (And So is My Love)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Calthazar, Crappy Breakfast, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar makes himself sick for Castiel, but it's worth it to see him smile for the first time in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eggs are Burning (And So is My Love)

When waking up to the smell of smoke, Balthazar first believes that perhaps the people on the floor above them had caught something aflame. That or they were smoking something and it was getting in through the vents. Hotel rooms inhabited more than just he and Cassie. Oh well, what can you do?

But he soon realizes that that might not be the case, because it’s much too hot to be coming from elsewhere, and the smell is not one of cigarettes and rolled up blunts. Smoke fans across his face and his eyes snap open in alarm. Dark smoke wafted into the open bedroom door, making Balthazar practically leap out from under the sheets. Tugging on his boxers mid rush, he moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchenette. The smoke in question, was coming from a skillet which contained what resembled burned chunks of what was supposed to be considered food inside.

Castiel was holding it, eyeing the contents of the pan in dismay, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out what went wrong. He didn’t seem bothered by the smoke at all.

“Dear god.” Balthazar coughed, fanning a hand in front of his face, "Open a window before you kill us, Cassie.”

Castiel’s grip tightened on the skillet’s handle. His eyes darted away, unable to look at Balthazar, as if expecting the man to berate him. And that’s ridiculous because Balthazar was hardly a chef himself. It would be hypocritical for him to criticize Cas considering not a year ago the same incident occurred, only in reverse when Balthazar attempted to recreate whiskey doughnuts with a "twist". That twist didn't go very well and he discovered he was much safer staying away from any and all kitchen appliances. So getting upset over this was silly, but it was what Castiel was used to nowadays. Just not from Balthazar… Yet.

“Sorry.” Castiel apologizes.

Which was actually the point of their little trip. Castiel had seemed so down ever since his boyfriend, now ex, had gone off and cheated on him with some woman. In Balthazar’s opinion, Cas could have done so much better anyway. He never did have a high opinion of that man, but he never directly told Cas break up with him. Implied it, sure many many times. Repeatedly, with well placed insults at the expense of Cas' former lover of course. But he didn't tell him. He did _not_ want to tell his friend what to do when he had seemed genuinely happy. 

More selfishly, he didn't want to feel as though he was the cause of breakup because of his own personal reasons. He struggled so long over the fact that perhaps the man  _had_   been good for Castiel and it was his own pet peeves skewing his vision. Everything that man had done irked him after all, so he had briefly given him the benefit of the doubt. Balthazar got over the internal struggle a few weeks later, deciding it was not his own private jealousy, or projections of his own terrible former lovers onto the man, but the man's treatment of Castiel that irked him the most. A footstool more than a friend, and a bother more than a boyfriend.

So Balthazar had suggested they get away for a little while after their breakup, just the two of them. Away from anything that would remind Castiel of his (ex)boyfriend. But, were he to be completely honest with himself, he hadn't suggested the trip completely for Castiel's benefit, but his own too. He was being selfish, running away from his own ghosts, but at the same time not wanting to be alone. Currently, they were staying a few nights at a not-too-shabby hotel room. It wasn’t a five star or anything of the like, but it was fine for a day or two.

Balthazar ducks his head back inside, leaving the window open after he’d sucked in a lungful of fresh air from outside. He was about to suggest they order room service, and ask why Cas hadn’t just done so in the first place (They were technically on vacation, and the man shouldn’t have to cook), when he sees Castiel’s downcast look and the tight grip he had on the skillet with what was supposed to be eggs and bacon in it?

“Looks fantastic, love.” Balthazar said with a forced smile, plucking up an extra charred piece from the pan, popping it into his mouth. He forced the thing down, making an exaggerated ‘Mhmmm’ as he swallowed it with an audible gulp. 

Castiel’s lips form a vague smile, Balthazar counts that as a victory since it was the first he had managed to wring out of him since their departure.

“The food is burned beyond recognition, Balthazar. I fear this may not have been the best idea. Perhaps we should order room service...”

Balthazar gives a mock scoff, even though he himself had been thinking that not even five minutes ago.

“What? No. You know this is just how my Mum used to make. If you poured enough syrup and chocolate sauce, your sugar addicted brother wouldn't even hesitate.”

Castiel’s smile widened a bit, as he shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Hey,” Balthazar says eating another extra, extra, extra, crispy piece of bacon, making Castiel grunt in aversion.

“It’s really alright.” Balthazar said with his mouth full. Once he got passed the ashtray smell, and the bitter parts (It was all bitter, actually) it wasn’t that bad.

“Why were you trying to cook?”

Castiel had this look of refined disgust, trying to figure out why Balthazar was doing this for his sake. If he was disgusted by his own cooking and he had not even tasted it, he couldn’t even imagine eating it.

“I wanted to… make myself of use, I suppose.  Yes. I... We can't continue to eat so unhealthily for however long you planned on driving us around. And _you_ are due for a heart attack with the way you've been eating your entire life.

“What?” Balthazar asked sarcastically, "You don’t think _I_   could cook?”

Castiel doesn’t respond, but Balthazar can hear the silent reminder of the doughnut incident.

“You don’t do you? Well, you’d be right.” Balthazar muses and makes his way over to the cabinet so he could wash down the taste of charred bacon with alcohol.  He takes his seat back and plucks an egg piece, that he really has to work to chip off too, from the skillet.

“Balthazar,” Castiel frowned disapprovingly, reaching up to still his friend’s hand, "You'll complain later when you are ill. You don't... have to continue eating that for my sake.”

Balthazar merely grins at him, lacing their fingers together, causing Castiel's eyes to flicker down to them and gaze at their interlocked fingers with touched intensity.

“Cassie, are you saying I have a delicate stomach? I am _insulted_.”

He _does_  wind up finishing the entire thing, alone he might add, while Castiel watched without amusement. While he appreciated Balthazar's effort he found it ridiculous to tough out what they both knew, was terrible cooking. He was especially unamused when he had to rub Balthazar's back as he vomited it back up into the sink later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) written for the first number in [this](http://tinyzombiez.tumblr.com/post/141469741114/josephjtoye-you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but)  
> feel free to drop me prompts here 2 ;0
> 
> 2) not beta'd because i don't wanna overwork my friend, I'm on spring break and literally have nothing to do but cry, read fanfics, and eat
> 
> 3) Hello yes, I am in Calthazar hell now.


End file.
